The present invention relates to an electronic module, methods of manufacturing and driving the same, and an electronic instrument.
Recently, development of electronic modules using electroluminescence (hereinafter may be referred to as “EL”) has progressed. An electronic module such as an EL module includes an electronic substrate (EL panel, for example) and an interconnect substrate (flexible substrate, for example). The EL panel is driven by using a semiconductor chip (driver IC, for example) mounted on the interconnect substrate in the same manner as a liquid crystal device (liquid crystal panel, for example). However, since the operation principle of the EL panel differs from that of the liquid crystal panel, an interconnect pattern formed on the interconnect substrate for driving the EL panel needs to be arranged corresponding to the structure of the EL panel. Moreover, the electronic substrate and the interconnect substrate have a number of terminals which are electrically connected with each other. Conventionally, if the terminal arrangement of the electronic substrate is changed, the terminal arrangement of the interconnect substrate must be changed. Furthermore, in the case where several power supplies are required to drive the electronic substrate, the power supplies are provided from the outside of the electronic module. Therefore, it is difficult to adequately cope with changes in electronic substrate.